This protocol provides the clinical framework to investigate the mechanisms involved in the pathogenesis of hypertriglyceridemia in man. Its premise has been that hypertriglyceridemia adversely affects health by promoting premature atherosclerosis and more immediately by leading to xanthomatosis and abdominal pain crises.